


有些雨守决定走上犯罪道路

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 温馨提示：强奸犯法。不要学。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 10





	有些雨守决定走上犯罪道路

山本武觉得自己快要崩溃了。

盘踞在身体里蠢蠢欲动的那些暴涨的情绪，有如燃烧的火，折磨得他变得很奇怪。

他觉得荒诞。怎会如此，不该如此。

早上在彭格列遇到云雀恭弥，对方一身肃杀的正装，内搭云守的紫色衬衫，领带打得整齐而严谨。有点长的额发乖巧地垂贴下来，整个人看起来白净又挺拔，像精致的玉。

云雀恭弥静静地走过他，像以前很多次那样。

紫色是葡萄，鲜嫩多汁。紫色是流云，自由不羁。紫色是云雀恭弥，色情而不自知。

在山本武意识到自己对云雀恭弥的喜欢之前，他先察觉到的是自己对云雀恭弥的欲望。

流动在血液里的，焦躁不安的、浓郁的、滚烫的欲望，把他拉到理智的边缘摇摇欲坠。

每次碰见云雀恭弥的时候，山本武都先是欲盖弥彰地看两眼当礼貌的问候，掩饰自己的躁动和异常，随后就难以抑制地开始幻想一些下流的场景。

比如想要揉捏云雀恭弥细窄的腰肢，让云雀恭弥用嘴含住自己的阴茎。比如想要在云守办公室的窗前，或者把云雀恭弥按在那张宽大的办公桌上。比如想要云雀恭弥用双腿紧紧缠住自己的腰，边高潮边喊自己的名字。

这种隐秘而淫秽的臆想长达两个月，或者更久。

两个月前他们一起去佛罗伦萨出任务，云雀恭弥好战，嫌他碍手碍脚，自己一个人痛快地大杀四方。

一片哀艳的火光中，冷翡翠傍晚粉紫的天空被染成金黄和橘红的鲜艳色彩，云雀恭弥背对着硝烟和尸体，轮廓被照得近乎透明。他眼下有激战中不小心被匕首划到的细长伤口，淌下几滴血珠，给他淡漠的脸上着了一些生动的颜色。

就着那么一点冷冰冰的红，云雀恭弥的瞳孔中映着山本武的样子，周身萦绕着冰冷的血雾，美到令人能浑然不觉那些带刺的危险。

山本武硬了。

这简直可以称得上难以启齿。山本武首先感到尴尬，随后才是震惊和茫然。

他想骗自己也骗不了——他居然对着云雀恭弥硬了。

好在云雀恭弥才没那个闲心去关心他，云雀恭弥杀完人心情才算好了一点，穿过风情浓郁的中世纪建筑，去路边小摊买甜点吃。

山本武看着他低头结账时露出的后颈，忽然心痒难耐。

原来心动是一瞬间的事。

山本武并不认为自己是同性恋。

念书的时候他太招女生喜欢，情书和礼物经常塞满一抽屉，情人节收到的巧克力完全吃不完，棒球赛时观众席上坐着许多为他加油欢呼的女孩。

虽然偶尔也会有男生对他示好，在棒球社红着脸拦住他告白，山本武都笑着打哈哈说：“抱歉。我喜欢女孩子呀。”

山本武从来没有想过自己会喜欢上男人。

他一开始以为是自己没有经历过情事，又因为压力太大，于是迫切需要释放。

但后来他发现并不是。他对女人好像没有感觉。他再看AV，女优叫得多大声，他都觉得索然无味。

而且面对狱寺隼人或者笹川了平，他也不会有这种冲动。好像只有云雀恭弥，可以轻易地挑起他的情欲。

山本武很早就认识到云雀恭弥是漂亮的。

这种漂亮显著而尖锐，带着明晃晃的攻击性，云雀恭弥皮肤又白，抬眼时双眸中像含着细碎的光，很多情也很无情的样子。

自慰的时候，脑海中常常会跳出云雀恭弥的脸。

山本武最开始会感到荒谬，后来无奈中又有那么一点快乐。

非常矛盾的快乐。当性幻想有了明确的对象，无论是对对方还是对自己都会是一种困扰。山本武不清楚云雀恭弥会不会接受他。

这样意淫自己的同事，简直恶心又变态。山本武自己也会唾弃自己。

但事实是，他和云雀恭弥没什么深厚的交情。

打过几次架，云雀恭弥似乎把他当练手的对象。下手的时候也丝毫不会顾及认识这么多年的情面，山本武只能拿出全部的本事奉陪。

两个人在格斗室打得天昏地暗，最后都伤痕累累，身上彼此的血迹混在一起。

山本武去拿饮料喝，随手给云雀恭弥带回一罐冰冻椰汁。他们一起从格斗室里出来，满身的血和伤被许多人看到。

云雀恭弥面无表情地喝着冰椰汁。

隔天彭格列私下传出“雨守云守不和”的传闻。

更早的时候，他们还在并盛中学读书，棒球社的社团经费是由山本武去让云雀恭弥批的。因为云雀恭弥恶名在外，社长不敢去招惹，便非常不好意思地拜托山本武去申请经费。

出乎意料的是，云雀恭弥很爽快就批了钱，只不过条件是要让他们拿下东京中学棒球比赛的第一名。

后来到了棒球比赛的时候，他们真的赢了。并盛中学战胜了另一所夺冠热门的中学，从劲敌手中赢得了冠军。

山本武和其他队员一起站上奖台，他拿着奖杯，对着电视台的镜头开心地大笑。

阳光明亮温暖，微风舒适，颁奖嘉宾送上鲜花和奖牌，彩带铺满头顶，观众席上有人在挥舞着并盛中学的旗帜，很多声音大声呐喊着“并盛！并盛！并盛！”。

山本武在巨大的欢欣喜悦中想，云雀应该会很高兴吧。

又这么几年过去，山本武没想到自己对云雀恭弥的感情变成现在这样。超过了朋友、伙伴的界限，往似乎大逆不道的方向倾斜，他越是有意去忽视，越是更加渴求。

最近那股想要侵犯云雀恭弥的念头更是发散到了不能控制的地步，哪怕山本武去练剑，特地跑去瓦利亚同斯库瓦罗切磋剑术，或者找人打架，一人单挑一队彭格列精锐部队成员，甚至和笹川了平打拳，对沉重的沙包猛捶，欲望也丝毫不见消退，反而越来越强烈。

面对云雀恭弥，他总是忍不住想要拥抱和亲吻，还有抚摸和插入。

他需要那么一点勇气。于是他把自己灌醉，企图用没有说服力的好笑谎言醉酒为借口，做一点出格的事。

山本武摇摇晃晃地朝云守办公室走。

年轻漂亮的秘书犹豫了一下，不知道该不该拦。她迟疑间山本武已经熟练地输入了密码进去——云雀恭弥连门锁的密码都懒得改，还是原始的出厂密码1234。

云守办公室的陈设极简，几乎没有任何装饰。玻璃柜里放着厚厚的文件和档案，一张并盛中学建校百年的典藏版校歌CD，还有一个次郎的玩偶挂件。

雨犬脑袋圆滚滚，耳朵蓬松柔软，可爱的形象与这间冷淡肃然的办公室格格不入。

山本武想起来了，这是去年年会抽奖的奖品。

去年彭格列年会的抽奖环节，除去遍地开花的普通一二三等奖诸如现金红包、跑车枪支、电子产品之类的礼品，行政部还神秘兮兮地设置了“特别奖项”，得奖几率非常小，吊足了所有人的胃口。

直到第一个抽中特别奖的幸运儿出现，众人才知道这奖品是什么——行政部追赶潮流标新立异，照着首领和每个守护者的匣兵器的样子做了玩偶盲盒。

狱寺隼人一边嘲笑说“这玩意儿也太幼稚了吧”，一边又动用私权拿了瓜和纳兹的玩偶。

云雀恭弥自然不会参与这等热闹，但行政部光明正大地搞黑幕，给了他们亲爱的云守大人一个特别奖的抽奖机会。

本来云雀恭弥不想抽，但云豆挥挥翅膀，飞过去主动叼了一个盲盒过来。

看在小动物的面子上，云雀恭弥还是把盲盒拆了。

雨犬玩偶精致可爱，一对圆圆的眼睛憨态可掬，瞳仁黑而亮。

云雀恭弥随手把次郎的玩偶塞进口袋，后来再也没见过。山本武以为他扔掉了。

没想到云雀居然还留着。山本武愣了愣，酒气蒸腾得他脸有点热。

早先下过一场雨，空气变得粘稠。云雀恭弥进来时，睫毛上还挂着雨珠，浑身粘上朦胧的雨丝，毛绒绒的像柔软的短毛猫。

云雀恭弥脱下西装外套，看了山本武一眼：“有事？”

紫色的衬衫裹包着他的躯体，勾勒出薄薄的肌肉线条。山本武被一股燥热攫取所有的感官。

外面又开始下雨了。

潮湿的，咸涩的，暧昧的。这是他的地盘。

山本武走到云雀恭弥面前，看着自己的阴影覆盖在云雀恭弥的脸上。云雀恭弥比他矮半个头，是很适合揽进怀里的身高。

然后他终于借着酒意，按住云雀恭弥的后脑勺，一鼓作气地吻上了云雀恭弥的唇。

山本武如愿以偿地抱住云雀恭弥，手掌摩挲过云雀恭弥的后背，卡在后颈上耐心地抚摸。

两个人往沙发上倒。山本武压住云雀恭弥，唇上又舔又咬：“云雀……”

云雀恭弥露出像是有点困惑的表情，但任由他动作。

亲吻并不是攻击的意图。山本武都怀疑云雀恭弥知不知道他亲他是什么意思。云雀恭弥看起来真的是相当禁欲的男人，可能在此之前没有和女人接吻过，更别提是男人。

湿热的舌头滑进口腔，唇舌紧紧相贴交换着氧气和唾液。山本武迫切地品尝着云雀恭弥的嘴唇，就像他想象过的那样，冰凉、不甘甜，但是令人上瘾。

亲到唇瓣都有些红肿，山本武才慢慢地放开云雀恭弥。

云雀恭弥还是那句：“有事？”

山本武直勾勾地看着云雀恭弥：“云雀……”

他的领带被弄歪了，半截锁骨露出来，紫色衬衫微皱，下摆被撩上去一小块。完全失去了平常云守高高在上的冷漠姿态，变得格外糟糕起来。

“……云雀，请跟我做爱！”山本武终于说出来。

“？”云雀恭弥很快地皱了一下眉：“你有病？”

话是这样说，他也并没有要推开山本武的意思。他只是静静地看着山本武，漂亮的眸子里波澜不惊。

山本武一只手扣住云雀恭弥的手腕，另一只手略带急切地把云雀恭弥的衬衫推上去，膝盖卡进他的双腿间，火热的唇从遇冷而挺立的乳尖开始一路向下，吻过平坦的小腹，手指则去解云雀恭弥的皮带。

他不管不顾，生怕停下来，就再也没有机会亲近云雀恭弥。

“山本武。”云雀恭弥说，语气平静，“你想干吗？强奸？”

雨声淅淅沥沥，打在树叶上和玻璃窗上，氛围懒散下来，似乎能掩去一些不堪。

这种时候了，云雀恭弥还是一贯的云淡风轻游刃有余，仿佛根本不在意已经发生和即将发生的事一样。

或许比起被强暴，还是打架更能激起他的兴致。

山本武不明白，云雀……难道从来就没有欲望吗？

云雀恭弥太冷静，纵然他任性妄为，但黑手党身份和工作的强压之下，想来还是需要一个突破口。不杀人的时候，总该需要另外的狂风暴雨去填满他空虚的沟壑。

山本武粗声粗气地说：“对，强奸。”

这话却是一点儿胁迫的意味都没有。皮带解到一半，云雀恭弥还是镇定地看着他，从容又沉着，不反抗也不迎合，没有掐住他的脖子也没有吻上他的唇，仿佛在等待什么好戏。

山本武酒意散了些，他其实酒量很好，一开始可能只醉了一分。

现在他后悔了，真让他干出强迫那种事他到底良心过不去，因此还是憋屈地问：“可以吗？”

云雀恭弥轻轻笑了：“山本武。”

他摸了摸山本武下巴上的那道疤：“只有寂寞的时候才来找我啊？”

“不是……当然不是。”山本武有点泄气，“但是这种时候说我喜欢你是不是太没可信度了？”

“是挺假的。”云雀恭弥懒得计较，也懒得争论什么，“去床上。”

山本武眨了眨眼。

“去床上”是什么意思？他好像懂，又好像不懂。

云雀恭弥从山本武身下起来，按下墙上的开关。暗门打开，里面是一间休息室，正中间摆放着一张大床。他边走边解领带。

山本武分神两秒想，怎么他没这种待遇？每个守护者的办公室布局不都一样的吗？难道是因为云雀特别有钱吗？

山本武从背后抱住云雀恭弥，很缓慢地吻云雀恭弥的耳垂和脖颈。

旖旎的梦境都变得真切，真切到荒唐。山本武把手伸进云雀恭弥的裤子里，他的手法很娴熟，力道拿捏也恰到好处，云雀恭弥在他的技巧下很快就轻微地颤栗起来。

山本武把云雀恭弥压在床上，分开他的两条腿，干燥温热的手掌覆盖上云雀恭弥的大腿内侧。

山本武从口袋里摸出润滑剂和安全套，云雀恭弥嗤笑道：“你倒是准备得很充分。”

扩张的过程很漫长，云雀恭弥太紧，即便有充裕的润滑剂，但山本武的手指艰难地插进去，还是被咬得厉害。

山本武去吻云雀恭弥的眼睛，轻声问：“云雀，是第一次吗？”

云雀恭弥闭上眼：“嗯。”

“我也是第一次。”手指插进去了第二根。

云雀恭弥说：“我不信。”

山本武不知道要怎么让云雀恭弥相信。其实他不在意第一次与否的问题，想必云雀恭弥也不在意。但他还是有点委屈，又有点不甘心。

所以他叹气道：“那我说我爱你，你信吗？”

山本武完全勃起的性器蹭着云雀恭弥的穴口，磨得他自己也不好受。在无数次的幻想中，他不管不顾地插入、顶撞，换来云雀恭弥甜美的呻吟。

“我说了，这种话很假。”云雀恭弥挺了挺腰，吃进去一点冠头。

山本武一寸一寸地顶进去，全部进入后，又听到云雀恭弥说：“但是我会相信。”

“我会相信的，山本武。”

山本武再也克制不下去了，他只想彻底占有云雀恭弥。

他埋在云雀恭弥的身体里，用力地抽插，把那些凶狠的情欲都毫无保留地付诸。云雀恭弥被他顶得眯起眼，膝盖贴着山本武的腰侧轻蹭，像很隐晦的邀约。

房间里充斥着黏腻的水声，不知道是结合处的声音，还是外面的雨声。

他们做了两次。山本武终于在云雀恭弥高潮时窥见那么一丝脆弱。云雀恭弥仰着头动情地喘息，山本武抓住那丝零星的、罕见的脆弱，下面还在往云雀恭弥的深处撞。

他知道云雀恭弥需要他。非常需要他。

而他也需要云雀恭弥。非常需要。

山本武含住云雀恭弥的耳朵舔弄，痴迷又近乎卑劣地说：“我好喜欢你，云雀。我爱你。”

“这么幼稚啊？”云雀恭弥笑他，“嗯啊……慢点、嗯……”

这一记猛顶粗粝地碾过他的敏感点，云雀恭弥被巨大的快感吞没，模糊的视线中是山本武湿漉漉的双眼，像狗狗一样热烈地、渴望般盯着他。

云雀恭弥当然知道山本武想听什么，高潮时他吻住山本武的唇：“好。我也爱你。”

Fin.

18：你的雨守强暴我怎么算？沢田纲吉你不管管？  
27：？  
80：对不起嘛……下次我温柔一点QAQ  
18：没有下次了。  
80：啊？我哪里做得不好啊？我不够大还是不够久啊？还是我不够用力啊？  
27：……  
27：好了，你们不要再说了。在单身狗面前秀恩爱是极其残忍的行为！


End file.
